


孔雀

by blacklight, coloredink



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, F/F, Missing Scene, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Season/Series 03
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklight/pseuds/blacklight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这算不算自私？”玛格问。她们一起窝在床上，白色的被单好似云朵覆盖着两人，玛格的手放在阿拉娜的腹部，就在肚脐下方。她们还没有宣布消息。不幸，头三个月还差一点才过去。</p><p>“大家一般都觉得不要孩子才自私。”阿拉娜回答，“因为你想干事业，想旅行，或是不想花上15年去担心别人的需求和愿望。”</p><p>A Chinese translation of Peacocks written by coloredink http://archiveofourown.org/works/6275734<br/>中文译文，原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/6275734</p>
            </blockquote>





	孔雀

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peacocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275734) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



孔雀似乎不怕人。实际上，它们好像注意不到人类的存在。孔雀的目光直穿过阿拉娜，仿佛她是个鬼魂，如果她走到三英尺以内，它们才会悠然而漫不经心地阔步躲开。

但苹果酱喜欢孔雀。她满怀小狗特有的狂喜之情朝它们蹦跳过去，舌头懒洋洋地伸在外头，群鸟像风中的稻壳一样四散开来。阿拉娜吹了几次口哨无果，最终只得拿出一块奶酪，苹果酱这才回来猛地蹲坐下来，紧盯奶酪。

“再来几次孔雀就再也不会来了。”她说，趁苹果酱正狼吞虎咽，她系上了牵绳。“不过玛格大概并不介意。孔雀真是一种很蠢的鸟，也许苹果酱觉得它们是种害鸟。”

苹果酱注视着孔雀奔逃的方向。她温顺地跟着阿拉娜走。

“过不了多久我就不能带你走这么长跑这么远了。”阿拉娜说，“然后我也要忙上好一阵。也许我们可以雇个遛狗人，或者你可以就在那所大宅子周围散散步，对你来说是种不错的锻炼。”

那所房子对苹果酱来说太大了。对阿拉娜来说，也太大了。她习惯与中产上层或上层阶级相称的住房面积——但维杰庄园完全是另一个水平。苹果酱也不是处处紧跟人类的那种狗，她会自己东游西荡，四处探查，阿拉娜发现过她把衣橱里的毛衣全拽下来在里面打盹，或是在垃圾堆里翻翻捡捡，又或是被浴帘缠住。佣人们都训练有素，不说长道短，但阿拉娜已经做了他们的工作。配备佣人让她紧张，但没有他们这座庄园又大得无法打理。

“你是只聪明的小狗。”阿拉娜对她说，“你感觉无聊了，是我的错。也许你需要个把你照顾得更好的人。”

苹果酱抬头瞥一眼阿拉娜，嗅起了地面。

“我觉得你还是更喜欢和伙伴在一起的日子，”阿拉娜说，“可以和其他小狗一起玩啊跑啊。我觉得他们也喜欢你。”她想继续走，但苹果酱被一块草坪吸引住了，闻个不停。阿拉娜把牵绳在手腕上挽了两圈，把手插进兜里。“但是或许我还是希望我的儿子——我们的儿子——能和一只狗一起成长，”她喃喃自语道。“它是朋友，是伙伴，是个他能感到负有些许责任的宠物，是种他知道自己不会吃掉的动物。”

苹果酱转了三十度，然后蹲坐下来。

\-----

“这算不算自私？”玛格问。她们一起窝在床上，白色的被单好似云朵覆盖着两人，玛格的手放在阿拉娜的腹部，就在肚脐下方。她们还没有宣布消息。不幸，头三个月还差一点才过去。

“大家一般都觉得不要孩子才自私。”阿拉娜回答，“因为你想干事业，想旅行，或是不想花上15年去担心别人的需求和愿望。”

“我在考虑别人的需求和愿望的时候并不觉得是在为别人。”玛格说，“我这样觉得的时候，其实是在想‘我要出门’。如果这不是自私，那什么才是？”

阿拉娜蜷身侧躺，好面向玛格。玛格的手滑向了她的胯部。“但你抱着儿子的时候哭了。”她说，“即使他死了，你还是想抱抱他。”

玛格咬住嘴唇。眼底聚起了水气。

“也许起初是出于私欲，在你开始行动的时候。”阿拉娜说，“但等它成真了，感觉就变了。有时就是这样，不光适用于生养孩子。也适用于爱情，友情，事业。”她也把手放上玛格的胯部，两人互成镜像。“你是想要这孩子的。Ta的人生开端已经比有些人要好了。”

玛格扁着嘴冷冷地轻笑一声，她吸了吸堵住的鼻子。“确实。”

阿拉娜感觉好像失言了。她仍对玛格的过去、对玛格父母和她说过的话知之甚少。她听说了不少爸爸的事，关于妈妈的却寥寥无几，或许这就很能说明问题了。玛格虽然依旧双眼泛红，但已经不再泪水盈盈了。

“那成真了吗？”玛格问。

“我总觉得特别累，昨天和我妈打电话都差点睡着。”阿拉娜说，“还有我三天没上大号了，所以，是真有了。”

玛格大笑，出其不意地抱紧阿拉娜。“我是怎么得到了你这么好的人？”她紧贴着阿拉娜的脖子说。

阿拉娜双臂环住玛格的肋骨。“我想要你，”她说，“想要这种生活。所以，都会好的。”

\-----

阿比盖尔坐在户外的雾中，穿着印花连衣裙，外套羊毛衫。她手中摊开一本硬皮书，但人看起来像是图库照片上的模特在摆拍：大概是“清晨时分的年轻学生”或者“乡村少女”。孔雀在她周围缓缓绕圈，长尾扫过草叶。她的羊毛衫和鸟的羽毛是同一种蓝色。

阿拉娜上次见到她还是被推出窗外前不久。那时阿比盖尔显得年少又惶恐，一张脸皱得好像揉成团的纸巾。年少惶恐，但绝非无邪。

“罗马传说中，”阿比盖尔目光不离书页地说，“赫拉为了纪念阿尔戈斯，将他的数百只眼睛留存在了孔雀的开屏上。”

“他是怎么死的？”阿拉娜问。

“这重要吗？”阿比盖尔合上书。孔雀依然曲颈在她身边来回踱着步子。

阿拉娜努力回忆，却被孔雀、雾气和阿比盖尔扰乱了思路。除了阿尔戈斯的死因，她感觉还忘了些什么。也许是该喂孔雀？但孔雀吃什么？

阿比盖尔歪头。“你一点也不了解我，”她说：“但你希望我好好的。”

“我希望你好好的，”阿拉娜纠正她：“但结果事与愿违。”

“怎么能这么说呢？”阿比盖尔说：“这又不是我的错。我很好。但我决定不了谁是我父亲，决定不了他是什么人。”

外面孔雀尖锐的号叫吵醒了阿拉娜。玛格在背后蜷着，双臂在两人间弯折。晨光透过轻薄的窗帘斜射入户。阿拉娜一直在抱怨帘子太薄，起不到阻挡阳光的作用，但玛格说她已经受够暗无天日的生活了。孔雀依然在尖叫。 _哩——哟，哩——哟！咪——哟！咪——哟_ ！

阿拉娜膀胱告急。她呻吟着立刻下床，玛格在她身后发出一声被夺走什么似的小声音。阿拉娜没理，拖着步子进了浴室。

她回来时玛格平躺着，羽绒被盖到胸口，盯着天花板。

“我一直在想宝宝的名字，”玛格说，“你觉得阿兰怎么样？”

“不要。”阿拉娜爬回床上，把被子拉到下巴。

“信托基金要求结婚时你必须改我的姓。”玛格说，“我希望他身上也有你的一部分。”

“他由我的卵子长成，”阿拉娜说，“他所有的营养都源自我的食物。他已经有我的一部分了。”

“那……”玛格有点受挫，撅起嘴唇，默念着两个音节。“摩根怎么样？像是咱们名字的结合体。”

阿拉娜把一只手放在肚子上。她试着念了几次，先是在脑海里默诵，然后大声念出。“我喜欢。”而且男女都能用，但她没说出这句，怕不幸言中。她们花费不菲，飞到加州重金请医生选择胚胎性别。玛格确信会是男孩。但阿拉娜如今已经明白，万全的计划也可能海上孤舟一样粉碎。

\-----

“我还是不太肯定，我是合适人选吗。”杰克说。

“你当然可以拒绝。”阿拉娜说，“但是我真的想不出更合适的人了，玛格也想不出。”

杰克捂着嘴坐了良久。他站起来时眼睛似乎有点发红湿润。“当然。”他鼻音有点重，于是清了清嗓子。“我当然愿意。天啊，我，成了教父。”他微笑道，“我要有教子了。”

“是的。”阿拉娜也回以微笑，“所以别消失不见，杰克·克劳福德。这下你必须跟我们保持联系了。”

\-----

“我一直想问你，”阿拉娜说，“那群孔雀是怎么回事？”

玛格越过阿拉娜的肩膀望去。她们能从前窗看到鸟群在草坪上阔步啄食。阿拉娜已经接受了它们，一如她接受了同玛格坠入爱河，接受了威尔格雷厄姆养一大群狗，但是说真的，为什么是孔雀？

“它们有时候会出现，”玛格说，“我觉得肯定是个邻居养孔雀，有几只逃出来了。现在已经形成了繁殖种群，我猜是这样，因为它们已经在这儿好几年了。不过我从没见过雏鸟。”

阿拉娜把窗帘放下来。“我十几岁的时候还养过孔雀。”她说，“因为我喜欢弗兰纳里奥康纳的书。结果发现它们其实是种很蠢的鸟。”

“真的？”玛格问。“你父母让你养？”

“我想他们就知道我会很快把孔雀这事丟到一边，”阿拉娜说，“觉得让我体验错误吸取教训更好。”

玛格沉默。阿拉娜转过脸来看着她。她们的面孔突然离得很近。玛格垂下了眼睛。“你怎么知道要孩子不是个错误？”玛格对着她们交缠的双手说。

“我不知道。”阿拉娜说，“但我当初和你谈了十分钟，就知道你不该被那个疯子哥哥困住，理应过得更好，就知道我想给你更好的生活。我现在还是这么想。”

玛格微笑，只是嘴唇微微抽动了一下，然后握紧了阿拉娜的手。“孔雀后来怎么样了？”

“我们给送到植物园去了。”阿拉娜说，“据我所知还在那儿，叫个没完，还是那么蠢。”

\---完---


End file.
